TGIF
by nickandcory
Summary: The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza is given a second chance. Finn/Rachel Rachel/Santana Quinn/Jeff Blaine/Kurt Santana/Brittany Mike/Tina


**I don't own the characters, Glee, or the song Last Friday Night. **

Will Shuester looked at his class as they were either holding their head in their hands or leaning their heads back groaning. Either way Will knew that they weren't going to get very far that today.

"Alright guys" Will started his lesson grabbing the marker from a top of the piano going over to the board "This weeks assignment is 'Billboard Top Hundred'"

Looking around the room, Will didn't see any emotion coming the group of seniors. Brittany moaned, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. Finn's face scrunched as he looked around the room, avoiding looking at the lights.

"What did I tell you guys last year when this happened?" William went on to discipline the group, who all groaned. The last thing they all wanted to do was get a lecture "Underage drinking is not going to be tolerated"

"Come on Mr. Shue, seriously. We're graduating in like a week" Santana rolled her eyes leaning father into her seat

"Which is why I was nice enough to do your last week as practically whatever you want" Will sat in front of the kids "Now unless you want me to sit here and tell you guys about how underage drinking is not only illegal but dangerous, I suggest someone get up here and sing for me."

"Berry" Mercedes pointed to Rachel who was over in the corner of the room, feet up on the chair, head resting on Finn's legs.

"I second that!" Quinn raised her finger looking over at Rachel

"No thanks, I give this one to Tina"

"No way" Tina shook her head looking up at Rachel "This one's yours. Your party, your song"

"Oh come on" Rachel sat up, way to quickly as she felt the world spinning "You guy's suck. It wasn't even my idea in the first place"

"Get up there" Lauren kicked Rachel's chair a little, jolting her out of her seat standing up. "Good job there twinkle star"

"Shut it Lauren" Rachel glared at Lauren stepping onto the middle of the floor looking up at her so called friends. Her outfit not like Rachel Berry at all, instead her looks consisted of a comfortable pair of capri sweatpants, a sweatshirt with the shoulder coming off, and her navy chucks to match the sweatshirt. It's what Rachel liked to call her, hangover clothes. "I would like to just take this moment to mention how the party was not my idea. I was merely just taken advantage of again because my dad's were out of town."

"Oh shut it" Santana ordered waving her hands to the band next to Rachel to start.

_**There's a stranger in my bed **_

_**There's a pounding my head **_

_**Glitter all over the room **_

_**Pink flamingos in the pool **_

_**I smell like a minibar **_

_**DJ's passed out in the yard **_

_**Barbies on the barbecue **_

_**Is this a hickie or a bruise? **_

"_Hurry Finn, your missing the best part" Rachel yelled into the kitchen where Finn was _

"_I'm sure" He mumbled watching the popcorn pop, anything to get him away from watching 'Funny Girl' for the hundredth time. Hearing the door bell ring, he was about to go get it until Rachel yelled that she would. _

_Unlocking the door and opening it she was face to face with the one and only Noah Puckerman. _

'_What do you want?" _

"_Hello to you too" Puck let himself in her house, a keg of beer in his arms dropping it on the floor. _

"_No way" Rachel yelled_

"_What's going on?" Finn asked coming from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hands_

"_Noah" Rachel sneered his name "Thinks that just because my dad's are out of town, we should have a repeat of last year" _

"_Next week is graduation Rachel, think about it. This is your time to redeem yourself, to give them one last thing to remember you by" _

_Looking at the keg to Puck and than back at the keg "I don't know" _

_Turning to Finn for his opinion, he just shrugged shoving some more popcorn into his mouth. _

"_Come on Berry, just one night. It won't even be that bad. A few people, drinking having a good time. What's the harm in that? Besides your night was going to be fucking boring anyway, I mean seriously popcorn? Who the hell are you, my dad?"_

"_Shut up" Finn rolled his eyes going back into the kitchen _

"_I agree to this whatever you want to call it" Rachel poked Puck in the chest "But everyone is to be out of my house by one in the morning and if the cops show up this is all your fault" _

"_Deal!" Puck turned around going out the door. Peeking out she saw a bunch of people from school standing outside and the glee club_

"_What the hell, you already have like fifty people" Rachel looked at they entered her house_

"_Yeah... that's the thing we got kicked out of Brittany's house. Her cat kept attacking people" _

"_How many more people are coming?" Just as she said that, about ten cars pulled out in front of her house, bringing in another twenty people. Puck shrugged going into her living room, turning on some music. Sam smiled at Rachel picking up the keg taking it into the kitchen. _

"_Come on" Quinn said taking Rachel's hand dragging her up the stairs with the glee girls following. Ever since Finn and Quinn had broken up last year, surprisingly the two of them had become friends. Especially when Quinn had found love in one of the Warblers, Jeff. _

"_Put this on" Santana shoved the Delias bag at Rachel _

"_What why?" _

"_Because this just may be your last party as a high school student. You don't want people to see you in just a pair of pink booty shorts and tank top" _

"_No" Rachel mumbled taking the dress out of the bag "And this is really cute" _

"_Good, now go put it on" Quinn pushed Rachel into her bathroom, within a short minute Rachel came out in the black dress. "You don't think it's tight or anything do you?"_

"_Yes" Mercedes nodded_

"_But in all the right places" Quinn smiled "The dress makes your boobs look awesome and it's short but looks amazing" _

"_You look hot" Brittany shrugged as she was sitting on her bed. Going over and looking in her mirror, Rachel had to agree, the dress was short but it was super cute on her ._

"_Now put on these shoes" Santana shoved the ballet flats from Rachel's closet at her "I've got to be my party on, and I can't do it with us up here" _

_Dropping the shoes to the ground, Rachel slipped them on following Quinn, Brittany and Santana out her bedroom door and down the stairs. Stopping at the top, Rachel looked around noticing that in the five minutes she had been upstairs her house was already totally trashed. But that wasn't the only thing trashed. _

"_Get off of my boyfriend" One of the girls squealed laughing, defiantly drunk before she even gotten to her house. _

"_There's no way I am cleaning up this house by myself" Rachel commented staring at the spray cheese going all over the wall and people's faces. _

"_Come on" Quinn laughed pushing Rachel down the stairs a little_

"_Great party Rachel!" One of the girls commented as she stepped down from the stairs _

"_Thanks" Rachel smiled confident that this was going to make her somewhat known in school. Walking into the kitchen to find her boyfriend on top of the counter eating another bag of popcorn talking to Sam who was sitting next to him. Sitting on one of the bar stools Rachel crossed her legs, reaching over and taking some popcorn from his bag._

"_Hey!" Finn complained looking to see who had taken his food, but smiled when he saw Rachel "Hey baby, you look hot" _

_Noticing her dress, Rachel smiled pleased. _

"_Thank you, Santana, Brittany and Quinn brought it for me. Something about how I have to have a hot dress since it's my last party before I graduate." _

"_Yo, Berry get your ass over here" _

"_Shut it Puckerman" Rachel glared at him, but that didn't seem to stop Puck as he came over with four cups in his hand. _

"_Take these, relax and be fun" Puck handed to Sam, Finn and Rachel _

"_What is it?" _

"_Beer" Puck rolled his eyes taking a sip from his own cup "Grow a pair dudes, get shit faced. Get crazy!" _

_Punching both of the football players in the shoulder, Puck winked at Rachel before going over to a bunch of girls taking shots in the corner. _

_Taking a sniff of the drink, Rachel smelt the beer and decided what's the worse that could happen and took a sip. _

"_Come on dude" Sam hit Finn's arm lifting his drink "What do you say, how about the best last high school party" _

_Looking from his cup to the party to Sam. Biting his lip before answering Finn, smiled lifting his cup to his mouth taking a sip. "Let's get it started!" _

"_Yeahh!" Rachel screamed ruffling her boyfriends hair_

_**Pictures of last night **_

_**Ended up online **_

_**I'm screwed **_

_**Oh well **_

_**It's a blacked out blur **_

_**But I'm pretty sure **_

_**It ruled **_

_**Damn **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**Yeah, we danced on tabletops **_

_**And we took too many shots **_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards **_

_**Then got kicked out of the bar **_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

"_Wait, wait, wait" Santana screamed laughing as Rachel stood on top of the tables with Brittany. _

"_Give us more money bitches!" Rachel screamed lifting her shirt up a little making the guys scream. Rachel grabbing Santana's arm taking the shot from her hand, taking it herself. _

"_Berryyyyy!" Santana screamed stomping her foot "Your took my damn drink" _

"_I'll get you a new one" Rachel winked linking her hand with Santana's pulling her down from the table_

"_Yeah you better" Santana grumbled following Rachel through her house. Pouring a new shot into the glass before turning around stumbling as she walked over to the table. _

"_Move!" She pushed things off pointing to the table, while looking at Santana. Laying on the table, Rachel lifted up Santana's shirt reaching over and grabbing the salt off the counter. Shaking a little on the Latino's stomach, Santana laughed covering her eyes for second and looking back up at Rachel. _

_Rachel laughed just before her tongue began to lick the salt off her stomach going up to just about where her breasts where and the salt stopped. Leaning down, Rachel's lips touched Santana's licking her lips as San opened her mouth. Their tongue's twisting together as they kissed, Rachel leaned grabbing the shot glass breaking their contact. _

"_Need something to cool you off?" Rachel asked leaning her head back taking the shot before pouring more and handing it to Santana who also took the shot. _

"_Hottest fucking thing ever!" Puck screamed staring the the two girls on the table, Rachel still on top of Santana. _

"_Damn straight" Finn took a sip from his beer watching the two girls laughing as they got down from the table, Rachel stumbling over to Finn. Her nails running from his hair down his chest. _

"_Liked what you saw baby?" Rachel asked as Finn nodded quickly, his focus quickly shifted as her hand ran down to his zipper, her hand finding it's way to his member. Sucking in a breath Finn cussed slightly. But before Rachel got any father she smirked letting him go leaning up to whisper in her ear "Later" _

"_Your such a tease" Finn whined tugging on Rachel's hand to bring her back to him _

"_No way stud" She laughed pushing him away "I've got's to get ma party on!" _

_**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards **_

_**Then got kicked out of the bar **_

_**So we hit the boulevard **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**We went streaking in the park **_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark **_

_**Then had a ménage à trois **_

_**Last Friday night **_

"_Hey you blondies and different" Lauren pointed to Brittany, Jeff, Quinn and Sam in the corner "Get your asses over her now!" _

_Brittany looked at them worried as she got up following Lauren, the rest on tow. As they met up with the rest of the glee club. _

"_Hey Brittany" Rachel smiled grabbing her hand pulling the cheerleader to her side, resting her head on her shoulder "Your so beautiful" _

"_Thanks Rachel!" Brittany smiled petting Rachel's head "Your really pretty too" _

"_Awe thanks Britt" Rachel nuzzled her head into Brittany's neck_

"_Dude my girlfriend turns into a lesbian when she's drunk" Finn said to Sam, Puck and Mike _

"_It's so fucking sexy" Puck shook his head going over to the two girls but Finn caught his shirt bringing him back _

"_What did you call us over for?" Quinn asked annoyed _

"_Since the last time we had a party we were forced to play spin the bottle" Lauren glared at Rachel who was occupied by Brittany's hair "I say that we do something a little more memorable" _

"_What were you thinking?" _

"_I've got an idea" Santana raised her hand, looking around at the group "I say we got bare, we let it all hang out" _

"_I'm down for some streaking!" Brittany started to take off her shoes and shirt leaving her in just the shorts and bra. But before she could take anything else off, Mercedes rested a hand on her arm _

"_Come on let's take this outside!" She said grabbing the girls as they ran giggling in the back yard. _

"_Dude this was genius!" Artie high fived Puck _

"_What was genius?" Finn asked having to sit down on the front steps, his balance suddenly not his friend at the moment_

"_Watch" Puck smirked listening to the girls squealed as they yelled and giggled. _

_Coming from the corner of the house, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn were holding hands skipping letting everything hang out._

_Quinn turned around blowing kisses at the boys, laughing as they broke out into a run into the woods of Rachel's back yard. Mercedes, Lauren and Tina hauled ass into the woods behind them trying to cover everything up, but cracking up in laughter._

"_Where are they going?" Finn asked leaning forward to look into the woods but only fell flat on his face_

"_Well that didn't go as plan" Puck stared into the dark woods_

"_You think?" _

"_That plan sucked ass" Mike mumbled going back into the house_

"_Hey dude" Finn mumbled into the stone in the ground "I really think that your a nice person inside" _

_Looking down at Finn, Puck shook his head "Shut the fuck up" _

"_That hurt bro" Finn sat up holding his heart_

"_Get your ass up" Puck kicked Finn in the foot before going back into the house, leaving Finn to get up on his own. _

"_Your so mean to me Noah" Finn yelled as the door slammed shut _

_**Yeah, I think we broke the law **_

_**Always say we're gonna stop **_

_**But this Friday night **_

_**Do it all again **_

_**This Friday night **_

_**Do it all again **_

"_Oh my god!" Rachel yelled coming into the house fully dressed along with the rest of the glee girls. Flowers behind each of their ears, they ran into the living room breathing heavily. _

"_Way to rub it in my face" Puck rolled his eyes "Having awesome girl on girl sex and you make us miss it" _

"_Shut up" Quinn barked "We didn't do anything" _

"_Legal" Tina finished giggling with the rest of the girls _

"_What did you do?" Kurt asked concerned for the girls safety _

_Mercedes busted out laughing_

"_Rachel and Brittany might of attracted the attention of a few guys on a boat fishing"_

"_What!" Finn yelled pointing his finger at Rachel "Your my girlfriend Rachel, you are not to be showing anyone else any part of your body" _

"_Finny bear" Rachel put a hand on his face slapping it a little "Your my honey, don't worry" _

"_Promise?" He asked kissing the palm of her hand, his puppy eyes getting the best of her_

"_I promise my little Finny bear" Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, sucking on the only place on his neck where she could get a rise out him. _

"_I want that" Santana cried "I wanna be someone's bear" _

"_Your my bear" Brittany's hands went around Santana's waist nuzzling her head into Santana's chest. _

"_Okay" She sniffed away her tears_

"_Jeff!" Quinn yelled going to get her boyfriend suddenly feeling left out. When she found him, she slapped his arm "You don't even care about me anymore. It's all about singing, well you know I can be a song" _

"_What the hell?" Jeff whispered as Quinn snuggled into him crying _

"_I can" Quinn repeated over and over again_

"_I know you can babe" He tried to calm down Quinn_

"_I'm a song, I'm a pretty, pretty song" Quinn yelled at him than cried into his chest again_

"_You sure are" _

_**Trying to connect the dots **_

_**Don't know what to tell my boss **_

_**Think the city towed my car **_

_**Chandelier is on the floor **_

_**Ripped my favorite party dress **_

_**Warrants out for my arrest **_

_**Think I need a ginger ale **_

_**That was such an epic fail **_

_Stumbling through her house Rachel laughed at the games being played, the couples making out, and dancing to the music being played. _

"_Oh shit!" Rachel stumbled over some broken pieces of ceramic on the floor "My dad's favorites ceramic cat" _

_Shrugging, Rachel kicked the pieces under the couch and continued on her way. Drinking out of her pink straw as she went around in yet another circle. Classmates tore passed her as they chanted 'fight' and ran down to the basement. Turning around and following the crowd downstairs. Going down she saw a huge circle surrounding Blaine and Karosky. _

_Pushing her way through everyone on the stairs she rushed into the middle of the circle, beating on Karosky's back to get him off of Blaine. _

"_Get off!" Rachel screamed beating his back_

"_Get off midget" _

"_Don't call me a midget you big ass hunk of nothing" Rachel beat into his neck, jumping on his back _

"_What the hell get off" Karosky let go of Blaine turning in circles, until Rachel let go and flung onto the floor. The crowd got quiet watching as Rachel stood up and lost her balance again falling to the floor. _

"_Rachel" Finn cried falling to the floor "Baby are you okay?"_

_Rachel scoffed getting up using Finn's shoulder for help. Looking down at her dress she noticed she had a tear on the side. _

"_You" Rachel pointed to the football player "Broke my dress and for that you must pay" _

_Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Rachel screamed and tackled the football player to the floor. Hitting him over and over again until Blaine took her off of him. _

"_My dress is ruined" _

"_Whatever I'm out of here" Karosky glared at Blaine and Rachel "This party was lame anyway" _

"_Only because you were here" Finn screamed as Karosky flipped him off going up the stairs _

_Rachel looked around picking up her hands. "What the hell are you all looking at, get the party started again!" _

"_Yeah!" The teens yelled jumping up and down with the beat of the music. Stumbling up the stairs and back up another flight of stairs into her room. Rachel could barely get into her closet but managed to put on a different outfit. Picking out a navy blue loose fitting belly shirt with white jean shorts, Rachel threw them on going back down to the party, using the railing to get down completly falling into some boys from her English 12 class. _

"_Sorry" She batted her eyes at them before giggling and dancing her way back into the living room. _

_**Pictures of last night **_

_**Ended up online **_

_**I'm screwed **_

_**Oh well **_

_**It's a blacked out blur **_

_**But I'm pretty sure **_

_**It ruled **_

_**Damn **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**Yeah, we danced on tabletops **_

_**And we took too many shots **_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards **_

_**Then got kicked out of the bar **_

_**So we hit the boulevard **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**We went streaking in the park **_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark **_

_**Then had a ménage à trois **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**Yeah, I think we broke the law **_

_**Always say we're gonna stop **_

_**But this Friday night **_

_**Do it all again **_

_**This Friday night **_

_**Do it all again **_

"_Your amazing Rachel" Finn moaned out as Rachel rode him _

"_Shut up" Rachel threw her head back in pleasure _

"_Seriously Rachel your so beautiful. I wish I was as beautiful as you." Finn bit his lip, the both of them moaning as she hit his weak spot. _

"_Oh Finn, not much longer" Rachel pumped faster, putting her hands on his shoulder picking up the pace some more_

"_I love you Rachel, my love for is like the rays in the sun." _

"_Shut. the. fuck. up" Rachel grunted through her breath _

"_Your so mean to me" Finn pouted but his face went to pure pleasure as she flipped them over, him plunging deeper inside her_

"_That's what I thought" Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, him thrusting deeper into her. _

_Feeling herself start to shake a little, Rachel screamed his name her body tensing up as she rode out her orgasm. Her hand finding their way to his penis giving him a few pumps before he fell next to her, panting along side. _

"_I love you so much Rachel" Finn kissed her head "So much" _

_Looking over and giggling a little, Rachel kissed his nose. "Love you too sappy" _

_Rolling over and getting out of bed, Finn lifted himself up on his arm looking at her get redressed. _

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Back down to the party" She shrugged _

"_Don't you want to snuggle and cuddle with me?" _

"_Finn, come on" Rachel finished putting on her clothes and grabbed his hand pulling him out of bed. But with alcohol in her system, making her loose her balance she fell flat on her ass. _

"_Fine" Finn pouted getting out of bed getting dressed again "Just use me for sex" _

_Rachel jumped up and down throwing her arms around him "Thank you, we're going to have so much more fun now" _

"_I'm not" He pouted _

"_I was so horny before" Rachel jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist, biting on his ear lobe "Who knows how I"ll feel later" _

_Finn smiled walking them out the room "Well let's get partying" _

"_Yeah" Rachel threw her hands in the air jumping down from his grasp. _

_**T.G.I.F. **_

_**T.G.I.F. **_

_**T.G.I.F. **_

_**T.G.I.F. **_

_**T.G.I.F. **_

_**T.G.I.F. **_

_**T.G.I.F **_

"_Great party Rachel" The football players fist bumped Rachel's as they left her house _

"_Your awesome too!" She yelled as they left. _

_Going into the kitchen, the party was still full blast as she grabbed another cup of beer. Finn who was lying on the couch sipping from his cup, Rachel sat on his legs drinking from her own. Her eyes slightly closing every couple of minutes she would wake herself watching as Blaine and Kurt made out in the corner. Santana and Brittany dancing on the dining room table. Quinn was too busy making out with Jeff to even notice the condom stuck on her back, that may or may not belong to her. Sam was with Mercedes, Mike and Tina who were laughing over something someone said. And lastly she looked down at Finn who was staring at her. _

"_What?" She asked taking a swig from her beer_

"_Your really beautiful Rachel, your brighter than all the stars in the world" _

"_Thanks" Rachel laughed turning around lying on his stomach "Your amazing Finn" _

"_Awe, thank you" Finn put a hand on his heart to show how much that meant to him. Laughing, Rachel put her head in his neck, the beer falling from her hands and falling into a dead sleep. _

_**Last Friday night **_

_**Yeah, we danced on tabletops **_

_**And we took too many shots **_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**Yeah, we maxed our credit cards **_

_**Then got kicked out of the bar **_

_**So we hit the boulevard **_

_**Last Friday night **_

_**We went streaking in the park **_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark **_

_**Then had a ménage à trois **_

_Waking up the next afternoon, Rachel lifted her head to see the drool from her sleeping on Finn's neck. Wiping her mouth, she looked around the house was trashed. Some of the glee club passed out on her floor, along with some people from school. Finn was still passed out under her. _

"_Oh my god" Rachel mumbled glancing out how trashed her house was. Cups where everywhere, stains on the floor, streamers all over everything, bra's, panties hanging from the ceilings. Balloons blown up, condoms blown up. It was just a wreck. And that was just the living room. _

_Just as she was about to get up to grab some aspirin, Blaine came from the kitchen. Stopping in front of her, he smiled _

"_Hey Rachel! Listen I just wanted to thank for literally the best of all time it was absolutely incredible. I don't care what anyone says about you, your actually really cool" Blaine threw up two thumbs up and grabbing his coat before going towards the door and yelling "BEST PARTY EVER WOOH!" _

"_Oh god" Rachel groaned throwing her head in her hands. _

_**Last Friday night **_

_**Yeah, I think we broke the law **_

_**Always say we're gonna stop **_

_**But this Friday night **_

_**Do it all again **_

_**This Friday night **_

_**Do it all again**_

"Interesting song choice Rachel" William commented as Rachel finished the song

"What can I say, I was inspired"

"That was a pretty ballin' night" Artie commented as Brittany raised her hands up and down showing her support in the statement

"Santana and Rachel was were the party was happening" Puck winked at the two

Rachel turned her head in disgust, Santana glared at him giving him the finger.

"Am I free to sit now Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked

"Yes" But Rachel was already on her way to take her seat next to Finn. The rest of the class was pretty much useless because everyone was either still tired or hungover. Will saw no use in keeping them there and called practice short. As they collected their belongings and made their exit. Jacob blocked their door, holding them up.

"I just wanted to be the one to tell you that your weekend pictures have been posted. And I am severely disappointed that I wasn't invited to the party of the century. But I think I've got the best of them all and I wasn't even there"

"What are you taking about Jew Fro?" Santana asked clearly annoyed with the boy.

"Guess you'll just have to find out" He said winking at Rachel, looking her body up and down before going away down the hallway

"Ew gross" Rachel shivered recovering from the stare of Jacob

"Uh... guys" Merecede's turned her Ipad around for everyone to see "I think that's you and Brittany"

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screamed covering her mouth, than hiding herself in Finn's chest

"Wow, my body looks fantastic" Brittany said looking at the picture of Rachel and her by the lake shaking their stuff at the boat that were fishing.

"Who would have known he fished" Puck said "But damn that's a fine ass picture"

Rachel pushed the iPad back at Mercedes

"I'm going to kill him" Rachel screamed running out of the classroom

"Do you really think she'll hurt him?" Finn asked looking at the group who all shrugged worried for the dude.

"AHH!" Jacob screamed from the down the hallway

"Oh shit" Finn said running out of the classroom with his glee club behind him

"This week is awesome!" Puck clapped following them out

**So I worked hard on making this one, so please let me know how it was! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
